Fight or Flight
by There's Nothing on the Radio
Summary: She brings her face up to his, her mouth centimeters from his. Draco feels her breath on his face, the hunger for sexual passion lingering, wafting into his nose. He was over come by the passion.“So tell me Draco...are you going to fight or flight?” one


(A/N: Another one shot because I can lol. Well this is going to be a hmmmm...of all the pairings which one would make me happy, and slightly piss off or weird out those of us who are accustomed to Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, etc. Hmmmm... Oh I KNOW how about Draco and...hmmm who should Dracky Poo have a little fling with hmmm...maybe Luna Lovegood...hmm...yeah that sounds like a challenge which I will gladly take HA so hope you like. Also I have no idea what color her eyes are so I'm going to go with...what color would look best...green...no...blue...NO...to cliche...greenish blue...YESS we'll say turquoise) for the sake of writing)

Chapter I : Did you know...

Luna aimlessly walked down the night shaded halls of Hogwarts, counting how many dust particles she could while holding her breath, saying the Latin alphabet backwards in her head. As you can probably guess she didn't get very far. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. She fell flat on her butt as a tall figure towered over her.

"Oh I'm ever so sorry, I didn't know where I was going yes? " she said in her usual zoned out tone.

"Well you should be" Draco said sneering at her from his standing position.

Luna got to her feet and dusted herself off. She looked up at him with her piercing turquoise eyes and smiled. She pulled her long blonde hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it. She did this for a couple of minutes, completely forgetting Draco was there.

Draco had no objections to this. In fact he enjoyed the chance to give her a once over. His eyes gazed upon her with the up most assiduity. She wasn't in her robes, in fact she was in only in a white tee shirt that must have been one size to small, and some black panties which made Draco all aflutter. He saw that over the past couple of years her chest had become eye-catching to say the least. He mentally drooled over what had become of the quirky, "out there" girl he and Pansy(the despicable creature) had made many of jokes.

Luna stop stroking her hair for a moment and noticed Draco was still there. She was about to say something when she noticed the Slytherin king was just so...beautiful. He wore only a black wife-beater and some green pajama bottoms. His hair...oh his hair...she thought that(next to his eyes) was is best factor, well unless it was slicked back(she always despised that). Speaking of his eyes those pools of liquid sliver that just oozed lustful thinking. She gazed upon his muscular arms which just made her wonder what was under the black tank.

"..Wha...what are you doing up " Draco asked shakily snapping back into reality.

"Oh...I'm just...walking" Luna asked looking down at the floor stroking her hair again.

"Well being a perfect I should deduct points from you...lets say...100"

"What?" Luna exclaimed in disbelief, "100 points for just being up past hours that's...that's preposterous"

"Well that should teach you to go to sleep when told"

"Well then..." Luna said as her attention turned else where, "Look out side...it's snowing!" She exclaimed as she walked towards the huge window.

"What?...You act as if you have never seen snow before" Draco sneered, walking towards the window also.

"No I have seen it before, but I have never noticed it's beauty, it's grace" There was a brief pause as the two gazed into the frozen, night time sky.

"Blow, blow thou winter wind thou art not so unkind, a man's ingratitude" Draco said staring up at the dark, hazy sky.

Luna looked at him with much confusions. He looked down at her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It Shakespear" he said shakily

"I know that..it's just..."

"Yeah what would I be doing knowing Shakespear?...well it was always a hobby of mine" he said with a smile.

Luna smiled back at him before looking out of the window again. Draco quickly realized who he was talking to and what he was talking about. His open demeanor quickly shifted back to his cold stern , normal self.

"Wait...you thought you could trick me?" He sneered with a devilish grin, "Just so you know im still taking off 100 points for your disregard for the rules"

Luna turned to meet him with a amorous stare. She step closer to him, slightly pressing her body against his.

"Your smarter then you look Draco" she said with a seductive smile.

"Yeah...well I could say the same...for you" Draco just barely said, his cheeks turning a bright red.

Luna took her finger and circled it on Draco's chest, the tip of her finger making a swirl in his tank top.

"Did you know...when faced with a problem or uncomfortable situation the human body responds by releasing a hormone by the name of adrenalin?"

Draco just stared at her wide eyed. Luna turned around so that her back was facing him and rested her back on his chest, her bum on his groin.

"This in turn..." She begin twirling her hips, "creates a fight or flight experience" she raises her arm and brings it around his neck and plays with his platinum locks, "Flight being running away from what ever is causing the human body to act strange..." She turns back around and presses her body up even closer to his making her index and middle finger "walk" up his right arm, "Fight on the other hand causes it to deal with the problem by any means necessary"

She brings her face up to his, her mouth centimeters from his. Draco feels her breath on his face, the hunger for sexual passion lingering, wafting into his nose. He was over come by the passion.

"So tell me Draco...are you going to fight or flight?"

Before Draco could even say a word Luna pressed her lips against his, along with his body up against the wall. They're lips connected and parted passionately, lustfully , immensely. Luna wrapped her hands around his neck, grabbing at his hair. Draco was surprised out how dominate she was when it came to kissing. He ran his hands down her shoulders, down her arms, down her back, till he was just above her arse.

"No..." Luna uttered between kisses

Draco was a little disappointed at her request but really didn't care because of the emotions she was sending him through. Draco came froward off of the wall and over to the window. He pushed her body against the window sill till he picked her up and placed her on it. Her thighs were wide open as she moved her head from side to side giving this kiss her all. Draco pushed her back against the cold glass erecting a moan on Luna's part. He immersed her neck in kisses. He sucked and nibbled on her neck, leaving red marks in their wake. Luna raised her hand and placed it on the frost covered window. As the pleasure over came her she slowly dragged her hand down the window leaving a trail behind. Draco's fingers lingered Luna's body. She sat up and began to pull his black tank top from over his head. She gawked at the mass amount of muscle he had accumulated over the years. She ran her hand down his chest, his abs, to just above his now growing erection. His skin was smooth and soft, pale but he still had a complection...Luna just couldn't resist.

Luna's swollen, strawberry colored lips connect with Draco's pale skin. She kissed all round his chest, his color bone, his neck. She united with his lips again, kissing as if her life depended on it. Their tongues knotting and winding in each others mouths. She pulled away, Draco's bottom lip in the grasp of her teeth. She tugged a little and bite down hard. Luna let go and lay her back on the window. Draco suckled on his bottom lip for a moment tasting his blood, tasting what was left of Luna in his mouth. Luna looked at the man before her and saw a sliver chain around his neck, with a snake shaped amulet dangling in the air. A smirked appeared across her face and Draco noticed. Draco rested his hands on the ledge on either side of her thighs as he came closer to her body, as he was between her legs. He clasped his hands with hers and raised them over her head. He showered her collar bone with kisses. He slowly brought her hands to her sides, still clasped with his. Luna wrapped her legs around him and loosened her hands from his grasp. She ran her fingers across his chest, the cold metal of the chain tracing across her palm. She knew this was her chance. With one last kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth for only a second, she takes her foot and places it on his abdomen and pushes out sending his body flying to the floor the chain in her grasp. She clutches it in her hand, so that it is from view. She jumps off of the ledge and lands feet first on the cold marble floor. She walks over to Draco. She bends over slightly and gives him another passionate kiss before walking away.

Draco grabs his black tank and gets to his feet as he watches Luna leave. She was swiveling her hips, the likes of which Draco has never seen. He saw the cup that was made under her panties, signifying that her chest wasn't the only thing that had developed. He took his shirt and draped it over his shoulders, holding the ends of it with his hands.

"When can we do this again?" Draco called down the dark hallway.

Luna turned around and began walking backwards.

"Anytime, depending on how many points I lose"

"How about...none?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Sounds wonderful" Luna replied turning back around and running down the hallway.

When she knew she was out of his view she slowed down and looked at the snake chain clutched in her hand.

"I how many scratches I could find on this?" She said in a diaphanous tone.

She tinkered with a chain as she made her way back to the Ravenclaw tower. Although a smoldering, tempting, lustful woman...she was still just Luna Lovegood, Hogwarts official air head.


End file.
